Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a reflective display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A reflective display apparatus requires ambient light and a reflective display apparatus cannot clearly show an image if the ambient light fades. Take a large-sized reflective display apparatus such as an outdoor billboard for example, this reflective display apparatus cannot clearly show an image at night due to the insufficient ambient light.
In order to address this issue, a wall washer lamp can be placed in front of the reflective display apparatus, so as to emit a light toward the reflective display apparatus, thereby displaying an image. However, the light distribution that the wall washer lamp emits toward the reflective display apparatus is quite non-uniform which causes significant bright zones and dark zones which may appear on the reflective display apparatus.